


Just Try To Relax

by DrRatbag



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRatbag/pseuds/DrRatbag
Summary: Enj didn't know R was a trained masseuse and when he presumes it's a joke, R bets him that he can make Enjolras relax. Enj is too up for a challenge to turn it down and I don't know, sex happens? I don't know guys I'm a mess let me live.





	

Enjolras has just come back from the kitchen, armed with a cup of coffee and a refreshed resolve not to stare at the fresh paint frecks on R's face, and he's settling into his seat when he catches the tail end of one of R's jokes.  
"...So when he stood up, he had the towel wrapped around his waist and it was not lying flat, if you know what I mean," R winked lewdly, catching Enjolras' eye and making him blush "And the guy started to move towards me, asking for a 'happy ending', so I ducked out of the room, locked the door, and yelled at him to take his time, no charges added!"  
The small group around him burst into laughter, and encouraged by the environment, Enjolras cleared his throat and asked  
"What's the joke?"  
"What joke?" R responded, furrowing his brow as his cheeks began to return to a normal colour  
"What's your joke about?"  
"Oh, no joke, just some creep who thinks all masseurs are part time prostitutes." Enjolras wrinkles his nose and thinks about talking about the huge number of people for whom that assumption is unfortunately true, but presses his line of questioning instead  
"A friend of yours a masseuse then?"  
Grantaire blinks at him, tilting his head.   
"No. It's me, I'm the masseuse. Remember?" He's looking at Enjolras like he might have a concussion, and their friends are sharing the expression. Enjolras sinks a little into his chair and then realises he's being had  
"Very funny R. Seriously, who's the masseuse?" At this, Grantaire raises an eyebrow and grins broadly, a look that tells Enjolras to brace for impact  
"You don't think I could be a masseuse?" R rolls up the sleeves of his dark green hoodie, bearing tattooed, muscular, tanned forearms and large, capable hands. Enjolras tries to stay focused and fails. R's grin turns predatory. This isn't new, Enjolras has grown very accustomed to Grantaire flaunting his body, mocking Enjolras for the attraction he can't control. Enjolras wishes it made him less attractive. It doesn't.  
"You don't think I could dig into someone's flesh, feel out the knoughts and _kinks,_ " he winks unashamedly "release some of that tension built up in a body?" Enjolras is flushing bright red, marring his pale features. He tries to hide his cheeks with a deep gulp from his mug, tries to regain composure, remember he's in public  
"I think you're messing with me." He says, maintaining paralysing eye contact. Grantaire narrows his eyes and responds  
"Ok, I'll come round tomorrow and prove it to you then. I bet you one of those bags of fancy coffee you buy that I'm being serious, and that I have wonder hands."  
Enjolras sputters into his coffee and has a brief coughing fit. When he can breathe again, Grantaire looks beyond amused. Enjolras doesn't quite believe him, and he loves to prove people wrong, catch R in a lie, which is part of why he nods vigorously. For the most part, it's the offer of having Grantaire's hands running all over his body, in whatever capacity.  
R places his own cup of coffee on the table and raises a hand, offering it to Enj. He grasps it firmly at gasps quietly at the roughness of his callouses and the strength of the grip, and flushes again thinking of those hands on his back, his legs, his... Stop it, Enjolras, get it together. He shakes his head, trying to throw the thoughts off him, and gets up to leave. He thanks Jehan for having them all over again, winds his red scarf around his long, pale neck, and moves for the door. Jehan catches up with him once he's thrown it open, and grabs for his bicep  
"Enjolras, is this wise? Do you know what you're getting yourself into? People's feelings..." Enjolras places a hand over Jehan's in a form of interruption and locks their gaze  
"Provaire, I think I can control myself, I'm not going to get hurt" he says with more certainty than he feels. Once he gets R's hands on him, it might be hard to let that go.  
Jehan looks at him quizically, but before they can say anything, Enjolras pulls the door closed and walks out onto Paris' moonlit streets, exhaling heavily into the night air and wondering what the hell he's doing.

Enjolras wakes up early the next morning, his system of alarms screaming at him to wake up and face the daylight. Enjolras is not a natural early bird, and requires several brutal alarm clocks and a barrel of coffee to cope with mornings. Once he's showered and somewhat tamed his curls, he pads about his flat, moving art books into view, putting political magazines on the table, artistically arranging the flowers Jehan brought him, and checking and rechecking himself in the mirror.  
Is this outift ok? Does it look natural? Do I look natural? Is my hair supposed to sit like this? Maybe it looks different because my reflection's flipped!  
He's just stumbled upon this fact and panicked, ruffling his hair desperately and staring at his mirror, trying to decide how R would want him to look, when he hears the doorbell.  
He skids to the buzzer in his socks and buzzes R up, opening the door and moving to the kitchenette to pop the kettle on. R stumbles through the door a moment later, gets his bearings, and follows the sound of boiling water. He smiles nervously at Enjolras and offers  
"Still up for a challenge, Apollo?" He sounds uncharacteristically unsure, and Enjolras concludes that he's running low on coffee. He pours them both a mug and passes one to R. It's the same mug he always uses, and Enjolras feels briefly idiotic for assigning R a mug in his home, but his thoughts are interrupted   
"Apollo?"  
"What? Oh, right, yeah. Prove me wrong" Enjolras tries, tilting his chin up defiantly, to put on a mask of confidence. R downs his coffee and begins to strip layers all over Enjolras' open plan flat, causing worrying palpatations for Enj. When he's down to a worn grey t-shirt and tight black jeans, R spins round and grins at Enjolras  
"Where's good? Bedroom? I didn't bring a table with me because I'm not carrying that thing upstairs." Enjolras breathes deep and nods  
"Yeah, bedroom's good" he says, and wishes it was under different circumstances.

They pad through to Enjolras' room, and Enj closes the door behind them uneccessarily, as he lives alone. He turns to look at R and they stare at each other for a moment  
"Well?" Enjolras prods, breaking the silence. R shakes himself and laughs  
"Well I can't massage you through all your layers, dear leader." His gaze is challenging, so Enjolras feels a spike of bravery, feeling like they're having a debate at the musain, as he reaches to the hem of his jumper and t-shirt, and pulls them both over his head in a fluid motion. He hears an intake of breath but doesn't look up until he's got a thumb in his jeans, a questioning look in his eye  
"These too?"  
R clears his throat and replies, a little dryer "Well what kind of massage do you want, just back or full body?"  
"Well, you're the supposed professional" Enjolras replies, and he watches as R's eyes light up and his grin returns in full force  
"That I am. You can keep them for now," He says, and Enjolras shudders as he feels hazel eyes crawl up his body, cataloguing him. Suddenly he feels like he's taken on more than he can handle. To distract himself and hide the heat he feels rushing to his cheeks, he turns and lies down on the bed, resting his head on his pillowed arms and allowing his mop of hair to fall over his face.  
He hears rustling behind him, and R breathes deep. The energy in the room feels different now, feels more intimate, less electric now that he can't see Grantaire. He allows his body to relax and go limp as R instructs him before he hears uncapping and R covering his hands in oil. R tells him to close his eyes and just enjoy. Enjolras feels a jolt of guilt at how much that turns him on.

The first touch of R's hands fall between his shoulder blades, running down the column of muscles on either side of his spine with light pressure, a gentle touch. He drags his fingertips back up and repeats the motion, increasing the pressure everytime. It's an odd, putty-like sensation. Enjolras feels himself calming, feels himself turning to goop in R's artist's hands. R begins to move in circular motions, spreading out and finding points in Enjolras' erector spinae where stress and bad posture have taken their toll, and he focusses on them one by one, working deep into the muscles.  
Enjolras doesn't realise he's groaning aloud for a few minutes, and when he does, he bites his lips together, face flushing with humiliation  
"Apollo," R says, softly, soothingly "don't hold yourself back, you've gone all stiff again" he scolds gently, returning his hands to their original skimming motions, up and down, up and down, soothing Enjolras back to comfort.   
"Sorry, I didn't realise I was making those noises" Enjolras releases on an exhale, feeling so comfortable and safe in R's warm hands. He realises he's already lost the bet, R has skills, but he doesn't care. As far as he's concerned, he's a winner.  
R huffs a gentle laugh and begins to sweep his palms out across Enjolras' shoulder blades, kneading into his deltoid with his forearms, leaning heavily on Enjolras, his breath skimming across the nape of Enjolras' neck. It doesn't take much for Enj to imagine feeling R's breath and the pressure of his body along his back in a different situation, and feels dirty for thinking it immediately.  
R doesn't seem to notice Enjolras' turmoil, and he begins to skim his hands over Enjolras' rib cage, fingers slotting in between the ribs and spreading a wonderful tingling sensation along Enj's back. His hands return to the centre and begin a chopping motion. Enjolras laughs softly because he recognises this cliche at least, but his laughter turns to soft moans as R's hands come down harder. R stills momentarily, hands mid-air, and returns to his job. He moves his hands back to the column of E's back and runs them down softly again, palsm finally resting at the upper curves of Enjolras' pelvis, a warm, heavy pressure that is somehow simultaneously soothing and electrifying.  
"God, R, your hands are incredible" Enjolras can't help but let the comment slip out, releasing a quiet moan in accompaniment. R inhales sharply, not that Enj notices, too focused on the warm pressure on his lower back. He wants R close like this all the time, doesn't care how many coffee beans he'd need to buy.  
"Apollo," R says, voice rougher than before, quiet "would you like the full body massage?" He asks, light and teasing. Enjolras tries to stifle another moan just at his voice, at the hint of suggestion he must be imagining. He nods silently into the crook of his arm and R hooks his fingers into Enjolras' waistband, pulling gently. Enjolras lifts his hips to allow the motion and the jeans slide past his hips. He suddenly realises that this means he is now stripped to his boxers in front of the love of his life, hard as a rock, spread out on his bed. He sighs slightly and wishes for the thousandth time this were under different circumstances, promises himself **again** that he'll suck it up and ask R out after this.  
He notices Grantaire is silent and immobile behind him, and he calls out to him. Grantaire clears his throat and replaces his hands at their previous position.   
He begins to skim his fingers lightly over Enjolras' hips, down the outer sides of his thighs, and back up. Repeating the motion and moving slightly central everytime, until his hands are placed firmly over Enjolras' thighs, kneading deep into the aching muscle while Enj is powerless to the groans escaping his throat or the blood rushing further south. As Grantaire moves to his calves and drags his hands upwards in a torturous motion, he can't help but release R's name on a particularly load moan, barely realising until he feels R's hands still momentarily and then return even firmer, and he responds  
"Apollo" whispered, reverant. Enjolras feels as though a switch has been flipped, and he couldn't shut up if he wanted to  
"Taire, Jesus, your hands" he punctuates this with a sigh as R kneads deeper into his glutes  
"Apollo" Grantaire responds again, encouraging, imploring  
"I can't believe I doubted you, but I'm so glad I did, this feels incredible" He admits "Christ" he mutters, as an afterthought.  
"I wish I'd brought it up months ago" R replies, his hands ghosting back up to Enjolras' shoulders, drawing tiny patterns across the skin, making Enjolras shiver. "I could have had my hands all over you long before this" He skates his hands back to Enj's lower back, earning a moan and a tiny involuntary movement of Enj's hips.  
"Please tell me if I'm reading this wrong, Enjolras" he says, the use of Enj's name instead of a teasing nickname earning his leader's attention as he turns Enjolras onto his back using his hips as handles.  
Enjolras opens his eyes lazily as he feels Grantaire move over him, and he brings a hand to rest on Grantaire's cheek  
"Grantaire" he whispers, unable to hold back the warmth in his voice or the blatant lust in his eyes. Unable to maintain the mask he usually wears. Grantaire's eyes go wide, and his pupils blow dark. He leans forward to rest his forehead against Enjolras' as he climbs up over his hips and wraps his strong arms around Enjolras' waist, pulling him to his chest.  
"Fuck, Enjolras" he whispers, lips milimetres from Enj's  
"Christ, yes please" Enj mutters, feeling R's breath ghost across his mouth. R gasps and lunges forward, capturing his Apollo's lips in a hungry embrace. Enj's hand grasps R's jaw desperately, the other running round his neck to pull tightly on those tempting curls, earning and groan from his own personal masseur.  
Enjolras takes the opportunity to slide his tongue across R's lips and slip it inside as R opens his mouth. R's taste is addictive, and Enjolras explores him thoroughly, taking the chance while he has it. Putting all his daydreams and fantasies to good use.  
He claws Grantaire closer, arching his back into him, and realises that he's nearly naked and Grantaire fully dressed. He makes a displeased sound and as R moves back to investigate, worry etched on his brow, Enjolras whips his old t-shirt over his head and gasps, groaning hungrily as the muscle and tattoos are further revealed. He drags his hands all across R's chest, pulls him back down, and rolls them both over. He lifts himself up and moves his hands down to R's belt, glancing back up for confirmation. R nods desperately, and pulls Enjolras in for a hungry kiss as he works his buckle, fly and zip open, then gets up to drag the whole kit and caboodle off. He kneels at the bottom of his bed, surveying the delicious image R presents; miles of taught, tan skin, artwork spead across his bed, enticing bulge visible in his dark boxer briefs. Enjolras crawls up his legs, staring at R, looking as if he's about to devour him. He drags his tongue up Grantaire's left thigh and taste salt, sweat, and something distinctly _R_. He sucks a series of dark bruises into R's gorgeous skin along the line from his prominent hip to his pubic bone. He licks along the inseam of R's thigh and R gasps, throwing his head back and groaning out his torturer's name, pleading in his voice.  
Enjolras grins wide and noses along the line of R's penis, curving up into his stomach beneath a thin layer of fabric. He pings the waistband to watch R's back arch and moans, enjoying the display. He pulls the offending fabric off in a flurry of movement and gazes at R's naked body for a long moment, thanking whatever God is up there for this, most enticing of his creations. He leans forward and places an oddly affectionate kiss to the head of R's dick, making him gasp and look up, catching Enjolras' eye and holding a soft moment of contact, a gentle smile on his face, until Enjolras grins predatorily and licks a devilish line up Grantaire's cock. Grantaire gasps again, back curving into an obscene shape, hands grasping the bedsheets.  
Enjolras locks his lips around the head and begins to slowly move down, breathing heavily through his nose and seeing how much he can take to start with. He forms a ring around the base with one hand and palms his own throbbing erection with the other. He pulls back with a pop and then returns, this time managing to press his nose snugly against the dark tuft of curls at the base, humming contentedly when one of Grantaire's hands migrate to his hair and sifts softly. He glances up at R as he starts to move slowly, and the sifting become gentle tugging, until the hand moves to his shoulders and pulls him to his lover's face. Grantaire kisses him soundly, with so much more emotion than before. Enjolras feels so certain of his feelings being returned, and he hums quietly into the kiss and melts into Grantaire's arms which curl around his back protectively. R rolls them again and pulls back to look into Enjolras' eyes intensely.  
"Enjolras" he breathes "I need to be inside you." Enjolras moans and throws his head back, bucking his hips into Grantaire's and wrapping his legs around his waist. Grantaire growls and grinds his hips down viciously before ducking down to kiss Enjolras fiercely, hotter and wetter and dirtier than before, his fingers moving to pull Enjolras' boxers down, unwrapping his legs to get them completely off, and settling between Enj's spread knees, purring out  
"You are so beautiful" and stroking his hands up Enjolras' thighs as the man in question flushes and grins, covering his eyes with his arm.  
He moves his arm again when he feels a hand move and uncaps the bottle of massage oil, coating three of his fingers before trailing them up Enj's right thigh, pressing kisses into the other. His index finger swirls around Enjolras' opening as he bites into the soft flesh of Enjolras' inner thigh, earning a shout of his name, and he gently presses the first finger in, stilling his hand for a moment to allow Enjolras to get used to the feeling before he begins to turn it gently, pushing it further in before retreating and repeating the process, all the while continuing his path of kisses right up Enjolras' thigh and along the shaft of his penis as it curves upwards, earning shuddering sighs and moans from the pale, writhing body below him. He grins lasciviously and adds another finger, slowly fucking into Enjolras and scissoring him open every time he pulls out. His lips move from Enjolras, producing a whining sound which is replaced by a loud moan as his longue gently begins to lick around his fingers. Enjolras moves his hand back into the dark locks adorning his head and scrapes his fingernails along R's scalp, earning a moan which resonates through his tongue and throughout his lover's body.  
Grantaire adds a third finger and Enjolras is fucking his own hips down in earnest, begging R to replace them with his dick  
"Please Grantaire, please I need to feel you, please, come onnn" he whines, pulling R's locks sharply. R pulls his fingers out slowly, causing Enj to release a displeased noise at the loss, then licks over his hole again, fucking into him with his tongue, licking round his rim as Enjolras shudders below him, crying his name out desperately.  
Grantaire takes pity and pulls back, kissing up Enjolras' lithe body and across his jaw. He stares at Enjolras for a long moment, and Enj places a hand on his cheek again, panting softly. His eyes are huge and dark, his lips swollen and red, a flush high on his cheeks, and R has never seen him more beautiful. He moves his face to kiss Enjolras' palm and holds it to his face. He feels a deep swell of emotion and leans in to kiss his Apollo softly, whispering across his lips  
"Enjolras, I'm in love with you" he confesses. Enjolras gasps and his eyes well slightly. He closes his eyes and pulls R closer  
"I love you too," he says, voice cracking "I love you too." He presses his words into Grantaire's skin tenderly, pulling R's head into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent as he does the same. He moves his lips to R's ear after a moment and hreathes heavily into the shell  
"Now are you going to fuck me or not?"  
R bites sharply into Enjolras' neck and sucks hard, Enjolras crying in response. Enjolras whacks his hand in the direction of the bedside cabinet and throws the drawer open. Grantaire takes the hint and leans up to search, holding the condom he finds like a trophy. He tears it open with his teeth and rolls it on with a groan, covering his dick in more oil before positioning himself between Enj's thighs, one knee draped over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist, heel pressing encouragingly into his ass cheek.   
He glances up at Enj one last time, waits for an enthusiastic nod and a soft smile, and then presses slowly in as Enjolras breathes out. Once he's bottomed out in his Apollo, he rests his forehead against his sternum and breathes for a moment, listening to Enj's jackhammer heart beat, smiling into his sweat-covered skin. He presses a kiss to his chest and leans up to look into icy beautiful eyes and asks  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm wonderful" Enj responds with a massive cheesy grin, that Grantaire has to kiss of his dopey face. Enjolras wraps his arms around R's shoulders, one hand in his hair, and presses his heel into Grantaire's cheek  
"Grantaire, move" he says, using his crowd control voice. Grantaire thinks that's going to ruin him for all future rallies.  
He pulls out gradually, makes eye contact, and pushes back in all at once. Enjolras _howls_ and throws his head back, spine bowing and hand pulling R's hair sharply. Grantaire takes this as a good sign and sets up a steady but punishing rhythm. Enjolras mutters non-words and moans loudly and Grantaire slowly realises he's talking to his Apollo  
"God, Enjolras, you're incredible, you look so good like this, spread out and shining"  
"You're so tight Enjolras, so sexy, look at you. I could paint you like this until my hand bled"  
"Ugh, yesss, you're so wonderful, so desperate for it, aren't you Enj?"  
Enjolras nods and groans in response to this last, lifting his hips in rhythm with Grantaire's pounding  
"Yes, R, God yes, fuck me" he moans, digging his nails into Grantaire's shoulder, hopefully leaving a series of angry, red half-moons.  
Grantaire moves a hand to tilt Enjolras' pelvis up and thrusts in harder, grinning when Enjolras cries out, knowing he's found that little bundle of nerves. He kisses Enjolras chastely, in sharp contrast to how brutally his hips start pistoning, hitting Enjolras' prostate mercilessly. Enjolras feels like he's lost all control of his body and all he can do is let Grantaire take over. He tries to kiss back but ends up just panting into Grantaire's mouth as he tries to warn him  
"Grant- ahh- Grantaire, I'm close, oh fuck, I'm so close."  
In response, Grantaire picks up the pace and bites down again on Enjolras' neck, nailing his prostate again firmly, causing Enjolras to wail and spill across their chests, shuddering through his orgasming and whimpering out Grantaire's name repeatedly as he comes down. He presses a limp kiss on the angle of Grantaire's jaw and whispers  
"Taire, I love you"  
And Grantaire cums harder than he ever has, releasing control with a broken cry and collapsing on top of Enjolras.

They lie in a panting heap for a few minutes before Enjolras pulls R's head up and kisses him soundly. R pulls out, both parties wincing, ties up the condom and throws it in the bin. He falls back onto the bed and is bundled up in Enjolras' arms and a blanket, a warm, comfy little spoon. Enjolras kisses his hair and he's about to fall asleep when he mumbles out  
"I still want those coffee beans", falling asleep to Enjolras' gentle chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> This got SO out of hand. Forgive me padre.


End file.
